Ikatan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For event "Black and White Remembrance" SasoSaku./Walau kita berbeda bahkan sangat berbeda. Tapi kita memiliki suatu ikatan tak terlihat. Bukan ikatan seorang sahabat. Dan—bukan ikatan seorang saudara, tapi—./, "kau bercanda, Sasori?"./"kau pernah bilang tentang ikatan bukan?"./"ikatan apa itu, Sasori?"./ Don't be silent reader..


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ikatan © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasori No Akasuna & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Black and White Remembrance**_

_**(Ice and Fire)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Walau kita berbeda bahkan sangat berbeda_

_Tapi kita memiliki suatu ikatan tak terlihat_

_Bukan ikatan seorang sahabat_

_Dan—_

_Bukan ikatan seorang saudara_

_Tapi—_

…

_._

_._

Sekumpulan awan tengah menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin yang tertangkap di iris _hazelnut_ milik seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam menatap pandangan diluar jendela. Dia tidak melirik sedikitpun ucapan dari guru yang mengajar di kelasnya, dirinya memilih duduk disudut paling kiri. Dirinya sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid sekelasnya—karena dia tidak suka dengan keramaian dan tentunya selalu bersikap dingin dengan semua orang kecuali orang tua dan adiknya.

Tak terasa bunyi bel berdering menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan waktunya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dia memilih menunggu seluruh teman-temannya keluar dari kelas itu seraya memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terkejut mendapati masih ada seorang yang belum keluar, dia berdecih kesal kemudian melewati orang itu.

"Heii, tunggu aku…" pekiknya dengan terburu-buru membawa tas jinjingnya.

Pemuda itu tak menoleh yang membuat tangannya ditahan oleh oleh orang itu. Segera dia tepis kasar sampai iris teduh milik seseorang itu membulat kaget.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu seolah kau mengenalku, nona!" desisnya.

"Aku disini murid baru jadi belum memiliki teman. Bukankah kau duduk disudut sana?" tanya gadis beriris teduh menunjuk tempat duduk pemuda itu.

"Oh, jadi kau murid baru yang tadi berkenalan didepan kelas? Aku baru tahu," sahutnya cuek.

"Kalau kau tahu, perkenalkan aku—"

Iris _Hazelnut_ memperhatikan _name tag_ milik gadis itu kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkannya, "Haruno… Haruno Sakura kan. Nama yang bagus…"

"Heeiii, namamu siapa bodoh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, nona."

Sakura—nama gadis itu berkomat-kamit tak jelas dan tidak sadar dia sendirian di kelas itu. "Cowoook menyebaalkan… aku akan tahu namamu, pasti."

"Silahkan saja."

Iris teduh itu terperanjat kaget karena pemuda yang barusan meninggalkannya sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah—"

Seringai tercetak di bibir pemuda itu, "dasar anak baru. Memang kau mau terkurung di sekolah ini sendirian begitu, hm? Jangan ge-er kalau aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata? Terus kau kelihatan culun," ucap Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, nona. Cepatlah, aku benci namanya menunggu apalagi untuk seorang anak baru yang tersesat di jalan."

Dahi Sakura mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "dengar ya, tuan sok tahu. Aku tidak akan tersesat di jalan juga aku tidak bilang kalau menyuruhmu menungguku dan aku akan melepas kacamatamu itu!"

"Peduli sekali kau, nona. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku dan aku tidak sudi ingin menceritakannya padamu…"

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sakura, "akan kubuat kau sendiri yang menceritakannya, tuan _tampan berwajah imut_" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Entah perasaan apa yang dialami oleh pemuda itu yang berdesir pelan mendengar ucapan seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Baru pertama sekali, ada yang mengatakan kata _manis_ untuknya dan baru dirinya. Sedikit tarikan membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan..."

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit, pemuda itu menggeluti membaca buku tebal dengan serius. Dia tak peduli dengan lingkungan kelasnya, dia selalu menggunakan waktu istirahatnya sendiri karena bukan tidak ada teman yang mendekatinya tapi dia sendiri senang menyendiri. Tinggal beberapa lembar buku tebal itu akan diselesaikannya…

_Brakk_

Bunyi gebrakan mejanya membuat pemuda itu tidak konsentrasi dan menatap ke depan siapa yang menganggu waktu senggangnya.

"Kau gadis aneh!" geramnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak beranjak pergi dan duduk di depannya dengan menarik bangku hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau orang aneh, tuan."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau harusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan berkumpul dengan teman-teman bukan sibuk membaca dan tidak peduli dengan orang sekitarmu, tuan."

Iris _hazelnut_ dibalik kacamata berkilat tajam, "kau bukan siapa-siapaku, nona? Kau tidak berhak ikut masuk dalam kehidupanku!"

"Aku memperhatikanmu sudah lama dan diriku tahu namamu," seru Sakura.

"Pantas kau tahu karena aku maju mengerjakan soal dari Asuma-_sensei_ dan beliau menyebut namaku," seringainya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu saat kita pertama sekali bertatapan dan diriku melihat _name tag_ milikmu."

"Kalau begitu, siapa aku?" tanyanya balik.

Iris _emerald_ menatap lurus-lurus iris _hazelnut _milik pemuda itu seraya mengulas senyuman, "namamu adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Benarkah itu Sasori?"

"Hn."

Sedikit menautkan alisnya, "kenapa kau memilih sendirian disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku suka tidak suka memiliki ikatan, apalagi mempunyai ikatan seperti teman atau sahabat," jawab Sasori mengambil buku tebal dan segera diambil oleh Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau harus belajar mengenal teman karena memiliki ikatan itu sangat menyenangkan juga bisa saling berbagi keceriaan bersama."

"Kembalikan buku itu, nona Haruno!" desis Sasori.

Mereka berdua terlibat saling tarik menarik buku tebal hingga tak sadar iris kedunya saling menatap penuh arti menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasori berhasil merebut buku itu dan menyeringai, "kau sudah tahu namaku, itu sudah cukup dan—jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" bentaknya.

Bukan merasa takut, Sakura menatap berani Sasori. "oke, terserah." dia beranjak dari tempat duduk itu dan mendekati Sasori kemudian melepas kacamata dengan paksa. "Nah, begini lebih baik, seharusny—"

"Kau gadis menyebalkan," geram Sasori memasang kacamata yang terlepas dan berdiri seraya menatap tajam iris teduh milik Sakura lalu dirinya pergi.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menghindari kontak mata anak baru yang membuat _mood_-nya berubah dratis. Sejak beberapa hari dia bersekolah, dirinya selalu menganggunya dan saat sekarang gadis itu baru menyebutkan namanya padahal dia sudah tahu karena mereka sekelas. Apakah gadis itu mencoba memancingnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin, dia berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Sakura—gadis itu memiliki sifat yang ceria dan terbuka dengan orang sekitar sampai baru beberapa pertemuan dia sudah memiliki banyak teman. Sedangkan dirinya sudah lama, tidak ada teman yang mendekatinya karena dia tergolong orang yang cuek, dingin, irit bicara dan tidak suka memiliki ikatan.

Ikatan yang akan merepotkannya…

"Ternyata kau ada disini, Sasori."

Suara itu lagi, dirinya menoleh dengan menahan geraman kesal dan memunculkan lagi sifat cueknya. "Buat apa kau mengikutiku, Sakura!"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Sasori." Dirinya seraya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak usah peduli denganku! Pergilah!" usir Sasori yang membuat langkah Sakura berhenti sesaat.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka bicara dengan orang lain, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura berjalan mendekati dan menyamakan posisi dengan Sasori hingga pemuda itu agak terkejut. "Kau tuli apa? Hah?"

"Aku tidak tuli, pendengaranku masih normal, Sasori."

Sambil menggertakan giginya, "terus kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling susah didekati, Sasori. Hm, juga kau orang yang paling menarik menurutku," kekeh Sakura.

"Paling menarik… cih. Buat apa? Apa gunanya kau mengenalku lebih jauh? Lihat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang sekelilingmu tentang kau mendekatiku?!" ucap Sasori menaikkan nada oktafnya.

Tidak peduli amarah Sasori akan meledak, tangan Sakura menanggalkan kacamata _non minus_ milik pemuda itu kemudian rambut merah yang disisir sangat rapi diacaknya pelan hingga senyuman manis menguar di bibir gadis musim semi itu.

"Sasori… kau tampan sekali…" ucap pelan Sakura kagum.

Dirinya tidak terima dan beranjak mengambil kacamata miliknya dari tangan Sakura, "kembalikan, Sakura! Atau kubunuh!" ancamnya seraya menggapaikan benda miliknya yang dimain-mainkan oleh gadis beriris teduh itu.

"Tidak." Sakura kemudian berlari supaya Sasori mengikutinya, dia tahu ini konyol tapi melihat pemuda sok cuek bahkan dingin bisa kelabakan hanya kehilangan benda yang berada digengamnya.

Dirinya berdecih kesal yang terlalu bodoh mengejar gadis musim semi itu, apa boleh buat hanya satu kacamata yang dibawanya, biasanya dia membawa maksimal tiga buah untuk jaga-jaga. Sasori bergumam dalam hati, '_ini hari sialku!'_

Mereka berdua terlihat lucu dan beruntungnya hanya mereka yang berada di atap sekolah, sudah empat kali Sasori mengejar Sakura namun nihil karena gadis itu sangat lihai hingga dirinya susah payah melewati beberapa halangan seperti dua kursi panjang, pipa-pipa yang berserakan dimana-mana juga kaleng-kaleng berisi cat yang belum dirapikan oleh petugas.

_Srekk…_

Secara tidak elitnya Sakura terjungkal jatuh akibat kacamata berhasil di ambil oleh empunya.

"Dapat!" seru Sasori mengambil kacamata itu kemudian membersihkannya dengan saputangan yang berada disakunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terjatuh didepannya.

"Sasori, kau tidak membantuku berdiri, hah!" pekik Sakura yang meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, "kuberi waktu tiga detik." Sakura dengan cepat menyambar tangannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, pemuda berambut merah itu mudah membantu Sakura berdiri tapi akibat kesalahan tak terduga. Keseimbangan mereka goyah hingga jatuh bersamaan. Posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan, Sakura berada dibawah dan Sasori berada diatasnya, pandangan mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain hingga keheningan muncul.

"Maaf," ucap Sasori berdiri yang membuat Sakura terbengong sesaat.

"Barusan kau bilang maaf? Bukankah kau orang yang irit bicara?" seru Sakura seraya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Memang salah aku mengatakan kata maaf, hm?" ucap Sasori sambil memakai kacamata dan segera diambil oleh Sakura.

"Jangan pakai ini, Sasori!" seru Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau?" ucap Sasori.

"Justru itu mengapa kau memakai kacamata, Sasori. Sedangkan kau terlihat tampan tanpa benda ini," seru Sakura lagi sambil mengambil kacamata milik pemuda tampan itu.

_Deg…Deg…_

Ada detakan yang cukup keras membuncah di hati Sasori, dia menekan dadanya itu menghilangan debaran yang cukup kencang dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri seraya mengucapkan kata yang membuat Sakura sedikit terpaku.

"Jangan dekati aku, gadis menyebalkan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sial…

Pemuda beriris _Hazelnut _merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _king size_ miliknya tanpa meletakan tas di meja belajarnya. Dia seraya melepas kacamata _non-minus_ dan mengingat ucapan anak baru di kelasnya.

"_Justru itu mengapa kau memakai kacamata, Sasori. Sedangkan kau terlihat tampan tanpa benda ini,"_

Kenapa perkataan gadis itu yang selalu diingatnya. Apakah sikap yang ia perbuat itu membuat dia risih sehingga dia memaksanya melepas kacamata dan rambut yang disisir rapi diacak olehnya. Astaga, mengapa harus memikirkannya sih?

Dia menatap kacamata itu dengan menarik senyuman simpul, "sigh, racun apa yang kau tanamkan padaku, Sakura? Sampai aku mengingatmu tanpa henti."

Dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju cermin miliknya, memandang postur tinggi juga wajahnya yang dibilang _imut_ akan tetapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini dengan memakai kacamata, rambut disisir rapi hingga lepek juga kancing bajunya sampai keatas. Kemudian dia membuang kacamata itu kemudian membuka kancing atasnya dan mengacak rambut merahnya. Dirinya menyeringai, "lihat saja besok, Sakura."

Tanpa sadar seseorang masuk tanpa izin ke kamarnya, "_sugoii_… _nii-san_ tampan sekali." Puji pemuda cilik berambut merah sama dengan Sasori seraya duduk di pinggiran kasur miliknya.

Sasori menoleh, "Gaara, seharusnya kau ketok dulu pintu kakak? Tidak sopan," ucapnya dengan mendaratkan jitakan pelan di kepala Gaara—adiknya.

"_Ittai_, sakit. Oh ya, _nii-san_. tumben tidak menggunakan gaya culunmu?" tanya Gaara mengelus kepalanya.

"Memang tidak boleh?" sahut Sasori.

"Ah, tidak. Siapa yang menyuruh kakak merubah penampilan? Bahkan perkataan kami saja tidak kakak gubris, tapi sekarang… hm. Apakah seorang gadis yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Gaara penuh antusias.

"Ya. Seorang gadis yang berhasil membuat kakak seperti ini, Gaara." Jawab Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama teman kakak itu?" ucap Gaara beranjak darisana dan mengambil kacamata milik Sasori.

"Lihat saja nanti, Gaara."

Gaara mengerucut bibirnya kesal, "awas ya kakak tidak memberitahuku. Nanti aku kasih tahu _tousan _dan _kaa-san_ kalau teman kakak itu adalah pacar kakak."

Dengan mengernyit dahinya, "Gaaara… jangan kabur kau!"

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah begitu bersahabat, seorang pemuda memarkirkan motor _sport_ miliknya kemudian melepas _helm_ hingga wajah tampan sekaligus _imut_ terlihat sangat jelas. Rambut merah yang diacak juga kancing atasnya tidak dipasang sampai menimbulkan decak kagum dan tatapan mempesona dari orang-orang yang menatap dirinya.

Tak sampai situ saja, Sasori—pemuda itu masuk ke kelas mendapatkan tatapan heran dari teman sekelasnya. Dia tak peduli dan duduk di tempat duduknya sambil mengarahkan iris matanya mencari sosok gadis itu.

"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya salah satu temannya menatap teliti dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak, aku Sasori."

Dengan menutup mulutnya sesaat, "astaga, kau anak culun itu sampai kami tidak mengenalmu. Ada apa gerangan kau merubah penampilanmu itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut dingin Sasori.

"_Ohayoo minna_…"

Suara itu, gadis musim semi menyambut teman-teman yang sudah datang dan dirinya terbengong dengan sosok dikenalnya yang baru beberapa hari dia terlibat dalam percakapan dengannya—berdua di atap sekolah kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi…

"Sasori, kaukah itu?"

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "tebakanmu benar, Sakura."

"Nah, sudah kubilang kau terlihat tampan kalau kau merubah penampilanmu."

Semua pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dan salah satu teman Sakura membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. "kau dekat dengannya ya, Sakura."

Sakura menampilkan cengiran manisnya, "kau ini… apa-apaan sih? Banyak orang disini…"

Pemuda beriris _hazelnut_ menautkan alisnya melihat gadis itu yang tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Apakah ada yang disembunyikan darinya sampai dia berkeringat dingin.

_Tet…tet…_

Bunyi bel masuk berdering pertanda masuk dan pelajaranpun dimulai saat guru memasuki kelas tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan helai-helai rambut merah muda milik gadis musim semi yang bersandar di pohon cemara dibelakang kelasnya. Dia bergumam kecil seraya menyenandungkan lagu yang terdengar di _headset_ miliknya, dirinya tersadar suara sebelah kanan hilang dan melihat ke samping kemudian membulat kaget.

"Bolehkah aku disini, Sakura?"

"Kau… berani-beraninya mengangguku, Sasori," geramnya.

"H-hei, sekarang sifat kita terbalik kalau seperti ini," goda Sasori memasang _headset_ di telinga kirinya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau sifat kita terbalik, Sasori? Kau masih dingin dan cuek… bahkan melebihi aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu," seru Sakura gusar.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku terlihat tampan dan menjadi pujaan para wanita disekolah?" ucap Sasori.

"Astaga, inikah Sasori yang kukenal? Kenapa jadi narsis begini?" ucap Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Sasori menghentikan gelengan Sakura dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kepala gadis musim semi itu. "Aku Sasori yang kau kenal, Sakura," kekehnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menghindari kejaran para gadis yang akan membunuhku seketika. Baru sehari saja begini, bagaimana hari berikutnya?" keluh Sasori.

Mereka tak sadar pandangan keduanya saling bertabrakan bahkan jarak antar keduanya terpaut empat puluh senti saja. Perlahan mereka menipis jarak itu sampai terhenti empat senti saja dan mereka menjauhkan wajahnya.

_Deg… deg_…

Detak jantung mereka berpacu kencang dan wajah memerah padam. Apalagi Sakura yang menutup wajahnya dan berkomat-kamit dalam hati, _"apa yang aku lakukan?"_

Begitu juga dengan Sasori, entah kenapa dia terjerat dengan pesona iris teduh milik Sakura sampai-sampai dia kehilangan kendali untuk menatap lebih jauh. Beruntung dia sadar dan memalingkan mukanya yang kini memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ehem, maafkan aku."

Sakura menoleh, "_daijobu¸_ Sasori." Ucapnya menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu aku kaget loh melihatmu berubah, aku nyaris terjerat dan mungkin menjadi _fansmu_."

Iris _hazelnut_ melirik sesaat, "itu berkat kau."

"Berkatku?"

"Berkat kau, aku merubah penampilanku. Berkat kau… aku seperti ini, Sakura—yang bahkan keluargaku tidak bisa."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "kau bercanda, Sasori?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Berkat kata-katamu beberapa hari yang lalu itu…" Sasori menatap iris mata milik Sakura, "…terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sasori."

Sasori menatap gerak awan yang tertiup angin, "kau pernah bilang tentang ikatan bukan?"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraan, "sekarang aku memiliki ikatan itu."

Dengan gerakan matanya antusias, "ikatan apa itu, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda beriris _hazelnut_ itu menipiskan jarak mereka berdua, "ikatan yang melebihi teman atau sahabat… yaitu ikatan cinta."

"Ika-ikatan cinta dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Hingga kecupan manis mendarat di bibir manis Sakura, "kau…". Dipastikan wajah Sakura memerah total dengan aksi Sasori yang dibilang sangat cepat.

"Apakah kau memiliki ikatan yang sama denganku, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Y-ya, aku memiliki ikatan yang sama denganmu, Sasori."

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sasori, "terima kasih."

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan ucapan yang sama namun tersirat.

"_Terima kasih atas ikatan cinta itu, Sasori…_

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

Wulanz Tsurugi a.k.a [Tsurugi De Lelouch]

Akhirnya selesai juga sebelum limit… fiuuuh. Maafkan diriku kalau karya ini agak mengecewakan karena dibuatnya tiga hari dengan idenya yang agak nge-_stuck_ tapi untunglah saya berusaha menyelesaikannya semoga kalian suka.

_Fic ini kudedikasikan __**for event "Black and White Remembrance"**_

_**With prompt Ice/Fire.**_

Happy SasoSaku Day :*

_Palembang, 28 November 2012_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
